


Dreamcatcher

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rivamika, rivamika relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: For many, the bored, disinterested and acid voice causes fear, respect. But only Mikasa knows how sweet it can be.





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on the headcanon published by @meloncholykeys25 on Tumblr
> 
> "Whenever Mikasa has a bad day/reallllly bad nightmare, Levi will quietly sing/hum to her till she calms down. He not so surprisingly has a really nice voice that Mikasa never gets tired of hearing."

Time as a newly married couple is peaceful. Everything is as rosy as possible - they still have to deal with a possible attack by Marley - everyday they discover something new as husband and wife, and they rejoiced with it.

However, when the first storm arrives in the middle of the night, Mikasa's quiet sleep becomes violent, full of blood, screams and mud. Everything is confusing, reality mixes with the oneiric.

Among so many cries for help there is one that begins particularly to produce an uncomfortable buzzing in your ears. The desperation, the fear imbued in him, and the increasing volume to burst his ears is what makes her stand up abruptly on the bed.

It is until she feels the warm hands that sustain her that she realizes that the scream that so disturbed her in dreams had arisen from her.

His cold skin, full of sweat, and his trembling body is the living sign of the ravages that the war is leaving in his way in the most veteran soldiers.

However, the callous but soft hands that support it, return it to reality. Levi's voice echoes in the room, Mikasa finds relief in her, a beacon through the storm that takes her home.

For many, the bored, disinterested and acid voice causes fear, respect. But only Mikasa knows how sweet it can be.

Levi puts her gently on the blankets, while singing a lullaby that she remembers hearing from her mother. He strokes her hair, gives her butterfly kisses all over her face until Mikasa falls back into Morpheus' hands.

Before letting yourself be carried completely by Levi's voice to unconsciousness, think that you are lucky to have him by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, but I loved that headcanon and I had to get to work. I hope it has been to your liking since it is my first fanfic in English. Sorry if there is any inconsistency, but I have given my best to translate it.
> 
> ~ Judith


End file.
